freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Content
This article contains content (e.g: texture files, texts, etc.) that was not used in the series' final release. All of these files can be found in the game's files. Five Nights at Freddy's Lives In the beta version, there was a life meter that would presumably limit the player's times of playing before they received the game over screen. However, this mechanic was not used in the final version of the game. Video footage of this feature can be found here. There was also the "Lives" text image, but strangely enough, it was not seen in the early gameplay footage. FNAF2UnusedLivesTitle.png FNAF2UnusedLives.png Beta Monitor Map The Monitor's early design shows different buttons for the camera. The camera icons were small circles with cones pointing in the direction they were facing. These cones may have indicated the camera's field of vision. They would turn green and become slightly larger when selected. Also some cameras were placed in slightly different locations. The Backstage's camera was originally beside/behind the door, as indicated by the monitor pictures. The camera from the Kitchen was originally on the same wall as the door, pointing out directly into the center of the room. Beta map 1.gif|Beta Monitor map, with West Hall selected. Beta map 2.gif|Beta Monitor, with Dining Area selected. Beta map 3.gif|Beta Monitor, with Show Stage selected. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Toy Chica in the Office There is a texture of Toy Chica from the game files staring at the player with glossy-black eyes and lacking her beak and eye-lids. Her unused texture would have acted similar to Toy Bonnie while using the Freddy Fazbear Head upon seeing her from the air vent. Interestingly enough, this texture is referred as "chicalookatyou" in the MFA files using Clickteam Fusion 2.5. The Puppet in the Office There is an unused texture of the Puppet's full body along with the marionette-like control and strings attached. According to the MFA files in Clickteam Fusion 2.5 program, this unused texture is named "puppet in office", suggesting that the Puppet was originally intended to appear in the Office in a similar fashion to Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, and Toy Freddy. Puppet's close-up Also, there is an unused image of the Puppet's close-up resembling the last frame of its jumpscare, only closer and lacking white pupils. Lives Just like the first game, there is an unused Lives mechanic. There is a small bar that says "Lives" and a pixel stick-figure of a person with their arms outstretched. FNAF2UnusedLivesTitle.png FNAF2UnusedLives.png Toxicity meter There is an empty meter in the game's files which is labeled only as "toxic". This was later confirmed to be a way to prevent the player from keeping the Freddy Fazbear Head equipped for too long. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03E_hZdXqBE#t=17m19s Skull sprite There is a strange pixelated image in the game's files which appears to depict part of a skull's face. The upper teeth are visible, with black streaming from the only visible eye. It is unknown what this was supposed to be used for, but the sprite is unusually referred as "Mike" from the MFA files in Clickteam Fusion 2.5 program. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The Puppet Found in the game files, there are a lot of leftovers of the Puppet's sprites from the second game, including its hallucination renders and the unused close-up image. ThePuppetFullBody.png ThePuppetsFace.png PuppetHeadThrow.png AngryPuppetCloseUp.png "Seal Vent" button Within the games files, it is possible to find an unused button with the text "Seal Vent" on it. This button was likely going to be used to seal the vents, but in the final game it was replaced with double clicking the vent camera. 7th Night Found in the game files, there is a texture for the game's scrapped 7th night. Lives Like from the previous first and second game, there is an unused Lives mechanic. There is a small bar that says "Lives" and a pixel stick-figure of a person with their arms outstretched. FNAF2UnusedLivesTitle.png FNAF2UnusedLives.png Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Chapter text An unused "Chapter" text in pixelated font, supposedly used for the end-of-night minigames. Animated star An animation file of a star. Its purpose is unknown. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Shocked Ballora Found in the game files, there is an unused image of Ballora receiving a shock within the Primary Control Module location, with her endoskeleton face exposed. This image was meant to be displayed when activating the Controlled Shock Keypad. Circus Baby image An unused small image of a red-tinted Circus Baby lacking pigtails. It is unknown what this image's purpose is. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Molten Freddy's blueprint There is a blueprint of Molten Freddy only found in the game files. It supposedly belongs to the rest of the blue prints found in the Insanity Ending. Despite being unused, the description for this blueprint is considered canon to the lore. Tape buttons There are various buttons, likely intended for use with Cassette Man's tape recorder. Due to the tape recorder having actual buttons to interact with, all four buttons went completely unused. Unused-tapebutton1.png|Reverse Unused-tapebutton2.png|Stop Unused-tapebutton3.png|Fast forward Unused-tapebutton4.png|Play Ultimate Custom Night Horizontally-flipped Toy Chica In the first release of the game, there was an obvious error showing both animations for Toy Chica (for entering the Office and jumpscaring the player) flipped horizontally. This was later fixed on update patch 1.021. Toy Chica Office.gif Toy Chica's Jumpscare (1).gif Horizontally-flipped Rockstar Chica In the game files, there is an unused file of Rockstar Chica with her position in the West Hall flipped horizontally, supposedly used for the East Hall. To avoid an error, a completely original position for Rockstar Chica in the East Hall was made. Bonnet's animations There are complete leftover frames for the animation of Bonnet covering her nose from Sister Location found in the files. It was never necessarily used in-game, however. Demo screen An unused image found in the game files. This screen was used for the game's early access sent out to youtubers. https://youtu.be/W8cL4yojFuY?t=109 The demo screen mentions starting a level when having over 2,000 points. Custom Night text There is a completely unused "CUSTOM NIGHT" text also located in the game files. It was supposed to be used for the game's main menu screen, but was removed in favor of there being space for the "Offices", "Power-Ups", and "Challenges" buttons. Strangely enough, one of the screenshots on the game's Steam and Game Jolt page still has the menu screen including the text. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Spring Bonnie An unused texture that is apparently meant for Spring Bonnie exists in the game files. Blacklight animatronics Unused models for the blacklight variants for Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. It is assumed that four original animatronics in The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience will be reskinned when enabling the blacklight mode. All of them but Blacklight Foxy (whose color is rather plain white) appear to be based on the actual merchandise products (mainly the plush toys, mystery minis, Funko POP!, and action figures). Freddles' animation There is an unused animation of one of the Freddles going under the bed, as if the Freddles were planned to appear in the Night Terrors modes. Multiplayer mode Located in the game files, there are several files placed in a folder called "MultiPlayer". The folder contain files named "CharacterInfo", "CharacterInfoTable", "MPGameMode", and so on. This suggests that the multiplayer mode was planned, although it was uncertain if it was either entirely scrapped or planned for a future update. FNaF 2 map There is a scanned, edited photo taken from one of the pages in The Freddy Files, showing the path that the withered animatronics can take for the FNAF 2 mode. Showbiz Pizza images A slideshow of Showbiz Pizza animatronic and endoskeleton photos are revealed in the Prize Counter's television screen after pressing the red button from the Exotic Butters basket, as seen in some YouTubers' early access gameplay videos. The photos are taken by Aaron Fetcher. However, Scott Cawthon removed the images from the game's final release due to the gamers and fans comparing the images to the actual Showbiz Pizza photos."About the secret images; Aaron Fetcher himself, the creator of Showbiz Pizza, was nice enough to take those pictures for me, specifically for this project. I had wanted some cool images of animatronics parts and went straight to him for them. However, I removed them when people traced them back to Showbiz Pizza (I'd hoped they were obscure enough to not be so easily identified). I obviously didn't want to connect the two and make people think that Freddy's was based on Showbiz (that's also why I didn't include his name). I loved Showbiz Pizza, and Aaron Fetcher has been terrific every time I've gotten to talk to him. I just didn't want to send any negative attention his way, so I deleted the pictures." - Concerning Showtime and the "Secret" images. Reddit. All of the images can still be found in the game files, from the "Hidden Images" file folder. HiddenImage1.png HiddenImage2.png HiddenImage3.png HiddenImage4.png HiddenImage5.png HiddenImage6.png HiddenImage7.png HiddenImage8.png HiddenImage9.png HiddenImage10.png HiddenImage11.png HiddenImage12.png HiddenImage13.png HiddenImage14.png HiddenImage15.png HiddenImage16.png HiddenImage17.png HiddenImage18.png HiddenImage19.png HiddenImage20.png References Category:Rejected Materials Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted